


Would you?

by bobmcjoe



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobmcjoe/pseuds/bobmcjoe
Summary: ""What? Kiss you?" Kit's voice was ten times higher than usual."Yeah," Ty said, tilting his head to the side."Or another in-between scene set during qoaad, where Ty and Kit talk about kisses in Ty's room.





	Would you?

Minesweeper was surprisingly difficult. Kit tapped his fingers on Ty's desk as he stared at the computer screen.

Ty was lying on the bed, looking at his phone. He was probably looking at the pictures of the Black Volume. Kit didn't want to think about that, so instead he lost himself in the mind-numbing gray grid of Minesweeper.

There was an angry looking five that he was trying to avoid. He stalled around a group of ones instead, procrastinating the real issue. The room was quiet, apart from the clicking of the mouse and the occasional rustle of sheets when Ty moved.

"You kissed Livvy." Ty's voice broke through the comfortable silence.

Kit almost clicked on a bomb. He turned around abruptly to face Ty, who had sat up and was now looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I did," Kit said, hoping he sounded a lot more nonchalant than he felt. It seemed like a million years had passed since he had kissed Livvy. He remembered the smell of her perfume, the warmth of her hands on his shoulders, the way she had touched her lips afterwards. He remembered too, with bile rising up his throat, how small Livvy had looked, wrapped in the white funeral dress, before the pyres had been lit. "She told you?"

Ty nodded. His dark hair fell into his eyes.

"Oh." Kit wasn't quite sure what to say, though he had suspected Livvy would tell Ty. The twins used to talk about everything, and he was sure he was no exception to that. He wondered what they used to say about him, when he was not there.

"When Livvy comes back, would you do it again?" Ty asked. _When Livvy comes back_. Kit winced inwardly.

Kit shook his head. "We both agreed that we were better off as friends." _Friends always_ , he had said. Now Livvy was dead, and there would be no always.

"Then why did you do it?" There was no anger in Ty's voice, only curiosity.

Kit felt slightly uncomfortable. It was strange, somehow, to be talking about this with Ty. "She said she'd never kissed anyone before, then asked me to kiss her."

"So you just did it?" Ty's gaze was still inscrutable, though he was turning his phone over and over in his hands.

Kit nodded. That had pretty much been it.

"Oh."

Ty fell silent after that, so Kit turned back to the game, finally pushing himself to tackle the five. He flagged one bomb.

"So does that mean if I asked, you would kiss me too?" Once again, Ty's voice cut through the quiet room.

Kit yelped and accidentally clicked on a bomb. He twisted around in the chair to find Ty standing right behind him, gazing at him steadily under long dark lashes.

"What? Kiss you?" Kit's voice was ten times higher than usual.

"Yeah," Ty said, tilting his head to the side. Was Kit just hearing things, or had Ty's voice turned lower, breathier? He could feel his cheeks warm and his pulse start to speed up.

For a moment, Kit allowed himself to imagine. How Ty's long fingers would feel on his skin, or winding through his hair, or cupping his face. How it would feel to hold Ty close again, to feel his heartbeat race, keeping time with his own. How it would feel to touch the black silk of Ty's hair, to trace the curve of his jaw, to hear his breath hitch, knowing he was the one making him react that way. How it would feel to have Ty's lips against his own. Would they be soft and pliant, or forceful and demanding? Would they kiss sweet and slow, or desperately, like their lives were depending on this one kiss? And how would Ty look at him afterwards? Would Ty's pale cheeks become flushed with colour? Would Ty's breaths come in faster and shallower? Would his lips be kiss-swollen and shiny? Would they still cling to each other, and not let go?

Kit could feel Ty's beautiful eyes on him like molten iron, burning him, branding him. He needed to respond but now that he had snapped back to reality, all he could see was real Ty, not imaginary Ty, standing in front of him.

And real Ty had dark bruises on his hands, standing out starkly on his deathly white skin. Real Ty had bones jutting out at his wrists, his collarbones, because he hadn't been eating right. Real Ty had a bleeding lip, because he had bitten it raw and ragged. Real Ty had dark smudges under his bloodshot eyes, because he couldn't sleep at night. Because who could sleep when their twin sister just died in front of their eyes?

And what kind of person would Kit be if he kissed Ty now?

"I don't think so," Kit sighed. He wanted to though, so much, and the force of his want was so fierce that it shocked him.

"Why, because I'm a boy?" The shutters had closed in on Ty's face. Part of Kit felt like crying, felt like giving in, felt like just reaching up and pulling Ty down to kiss him. Or just to give Ty a hug.

"No. Because I-" Kit hesitated. He wanted to make something up, to think of another excuse, something to lighten the mood. Ty's hand curled tighter around the back of the chair, bony knuckles turning white. Who was he kidding? He knew by now that there was no way he was able to lie to Ty.

"I would hate myself forever if I did something you'd regret," Kit finished softly. If only he could say this same sentence about the other, bigger thing.

Ty jerked his hand away from the chair like it was a live wire. For a few unbearable seconds, they just stared at each other, before Ty turned and strode quickly out the door, leaving Kit alone in the stillness Ty's room.

Kit rested his head against the spot where Ty's hand had been, a sharp pain in his chest. On the screen, the smiley face had been replaced by a frowny face, red x's flooding the grid. Kit closed his eyes, feeling like he had just lost the most important race in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also I really hope this never actually happened (:


End file.
